The Even Doctors
by Sherlockian21629223
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor is brought through the vortex to collide with his past, even number, selves, but soon are revealed by an old "friend" that something bigger is happening than they originally thought.
1. Twelve

The Even Doctors

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did I'd go mad with power. Only joking. Maybe.. This also features the even incarnations of the doctors. So that would be 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12.

The Twelfth Doctor pouted in his chair by the console, a book in his hand. He had been out of action for too long. He needed adventure and he wasn't finding it here. _What happened to me?_ He thought. _I used to be a madman with a box. Now what am I?_ He stood up, peeking around the console for the switch that started his TARDIS. The engines began, creating that noise that he loved. That wheezing, groaning sound. Oh, how he loved that sound!

"Well, where to?" he asked himself. "I could go back and meet Alexander Hamilton. Tell him about the musical coming his way. I'm sure he'd be proud." he pressed a button and pulled a lever. "I could go Dorium's palace and bring him his head blanket." He switched one more control. "Or I could go back and see Madame De Pompad-" the TARDIS lurched. Not like it's usual lurch. This one was far more hostile.

"Whoa there old girl, calm down." the old man said soothingly. The TARDIS lurched once more, throwing him off his feet and onto the floor. "Sexy! Sexy please!" he brought himself to his feet. "What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked at the scanner and it showed nothing except the vortex, the stars, twirling on the screen. The TARDIS was moving a lot more than normal during flight. He hadn't even engaged the TARDIS in flight yet.

He ran to the doors, pulling them open and popping his head out. He watched the vortex as the TARDIS lurched violently into every direction. An asteroid entered the vortex, flying towards the Doctor's head. "AAAAAAHHHH" he screamed as he quickly pulled himself back into the TARDIS, shutting its doors. "Well, what happens next?" he asked breathlessly.

 **cue theme song**


	2. Ten

The Tenth Doctor cried out as the TARDIS twirled through blue/red vortex. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled at his TARDIS. As a response the TARDIS lurched downward, causing him to hit his head on the control panel. "OW!" he yelled in agony. He brought himself back to his feet, only to have his knees buckle again.

Ten began to slide away from the console but quickly grabbed a coil of cords, holding himself in place. With each lurch the TARDIS grew more hostile. Bringing himself to his feet, he ran around the panel flipping switches and pressing buttons. There was nothing he can do to stop this. The TARDIS was in control. No, it wasn't that. The TARDIS wasn't in control either.

He checked the scanner, looking for anything to explain this. There wasn't a thing in the vortex to cause this disturbance. _Wait, what is that?_ He thought to himself. It wasn't any sort of space material. It wasn't an alien ship. Except it was. Not like a Slitheen or a Rutan.

This was a bright blue box.

"What?" he mumbled to himself. This was out of his understanding. Another police box? He didn't see it possible. He wandered around the console, thinking. So deep in thought that he had forgotten about the blue box heading towards him. They crashed into each other.

Ten flew backwards, landing in his chair. "Ha ha!" he hopped up looked at his scanner, watching the vortex swirl around him with such speed and timey-wimey-ness. "Allons-y!" he said excitedly.

~~Hello everyone, I apologize for the short chapters, but the first several are gonna be short because each Doctor will be being called to their ("Spoilers") so they can meet. Again, I apologize, and they will get longer. Thank you!~~


	3. Eight

The Eighth Doctor sat in his chair, reading. He popped a jelly baby into his mouth. After another run in with the master he just wanted to sit and relax. But of course, he would never get one. He _was_ the Doctor after all. But right now, all that was needed was jelly babies, his book, and his record playe- nope never mind. It's skipping again.

He stood and walked over to his record player. "Blasted thing, this. Always skipping." he muttered as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and fiddled with the player. "There we go!" he said gleefully. He walked back over to his chair when the TARDIS moved, throwing him to the floor. It wasn't like it's usual movement. This movement was was more hostile.

He felt like this had happened before. Maybe it was just his over-active imagination. He didn't know, he didn't care. He brought himself to his feet, moving his long brown curls from his face. This was new. Entirely new. Examining the console, he couldn't find anything wrong. Nothing looked unusual on the scanner, other than the vortex passing at a much more rapid speed.

He walked back over to his chair and sat down. He picked up his book and tossed a lemon flavoured jelly baby into his mouth, and listened to the soothing music coming from his record player, waiting on his TARDIS exit this unruly phase.


End file.
